Electrical enclosures are used in a number of applications and have a number of different sizes and configurations. Such electrical enclosures have one or more electrical devices and/or mechanical devices disposed therein. One or more of the mechanical devices can operate based on a change of state of an electrical device. Sometimes, the environments in which these electrical enclosures are located are subject to one or more environmental conditions (e.g., high temperatures, high humidity, moisture) that can be present inside an electrical enclosure. When this occurs, damage can occur to the electrical devices, causing the electrical devices to fail and creating a potential safety concern. Similarly, if a mechanical device corrodes or otherwise fails because of unfavorable environmental conditions within the electrical enclosure, the mechanical device may fail to operate when an electrical device changes state, which can also create a safety concern. In addition, the interior surfaces of the electrical enclosure can become corroded or otherwise damaged. Typically, electrical enclosures are opened on a very infrequent basis, and so a user is often unaware of an adverse condition within the electrical enclosure that can affect the electrical and/or mechanical devices located within the electrical enclosure.